


i miss you, when you're gone

by jorrimonster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Safewords, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorrimonster/pseuds/jorrimonster
Summary: Marco misses his boyfriends when they're called away for work.





	i miss you, when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> savagedawn7696 asked:
> 
> Ok, so haven't really seen much of it but what if Ace and Sabo walked in on Marco riding a dildo? The two had been gone a few days for work and Marco doesn't know they got back, so they just walk in on him? And Marco is so into it that he doesn't even notice them??

“Look at you,” Marco bites his lip at the voice, sudden and loud in his ears. “Just so greedy, aren’t you? Didn’t you promise that you weren’t going to play by yourself while I was gone?”

Sabo moans, high and bright, just on this side of desperate, “A-Ace!”

“Sabo, I thought we had a deal? And here I come back and find that you couldn’t even keep your hands to yourself for just a few hours. Marco is going to be so disappointed. After he asked for this.”

“Lies,” Marco gasps blinking his eyes open to see the video on his phone shift to show Ace’s face, smirking. “That’s a lie.”

Ace winks and Marco knows this is just a recording, but it’s enough to make his stomach go too warm as he makes sure that his headphones won’t fall out. It’s already awkward enough, he can’t bare to hear himself. He knows he sounds strange, but he can’t wait until Sabo and Ace have returned from their work trips. Not when they’ve both been sending clips and videos of themselves.

He’s almost grateful that they aren’t together this trip. They both think it’s fun to send him videos and tease each other until Marco has to beg them to stop because he wants to touch them so  _badly_  and they’re too far away. Neither of them were even sure when they would be home this time, since they had mentioned that meetings kept being added on and  _this is very important, Marco, I’ll be home as soon as I can_.

“Are you watching,” Ace asks and Marco swallows, his gaze going back to the video, hands shaking as he ups the light on the screen so that it’s easier to see what’s going to happen in the dark room they recorded in. “I know you like watching, don’t you Marco? But,” Ace’s smirk is warm and always makes Marco’s heart burn. “You like being able to touch more.”

“Fuck,” Marco gasps, hands curling into the bedding, mouth feeling dry.

He’s already taken the time to make sure that he’s ready, working himself open in the shower so that he wouldn’t need to now. It’s always more awkward to do it himself and at least in the bathroom it had been private, he didn’t have the overwhelming urge that someone was going to burst in and see him.

“Wonder if you’ll get off with your hand or one of our collection,” Ace whispers and Marco can’t look at what it is coming from. He knows, he’s seen the video enough time to know it’s Ace’s fingers opening Sabo up, but he doesn’t want to see it, not when he’s got at least another couple days before they come home. “You never tell us, do you?”

“Never really ask,” Marco answers without thinking as he shifts, moving to get the dildo he selected into place and eased himself down onto it. “Fuck.”

“Miss us?” Sabo asks when the sound stops and Marco watches the blush sliding down his cheeks and moving down his neck to his chest, his mouth quirked up into a smile. “We miss you too, Marco.”

Marco gasps, shifting on the dildo and changing the angle, “Miss you,” he curls his hands into the sheets because he misses them. He wants to touch them and if he keeps his hands busy he won’t reach for them and find nothing. “Please.”

“I know you do,” Ace whispers and Marco misses the way that Ace runs his hand down his back when he talks. “You always miss us when we’re gone or when you have to go away for work.”

“Ace.”

“Don’t tease him too much,” Sabo snorts. “We miss him too. God we miss you so much, Marco. You’re so great and you’re not here and we love you.”

Marco drops down harder then he intended, he always does. It’s the same every time he watches this video because no matter if he knows it’s coming, hearing they love him, miss him, makes him feel like he’s been gutted. Makes him want them to home even more. He’s been hard long enough that he won’t last, but that’s fine-

“I suppose, we don’t want him to come too quickly do we?” Ace smiles at the camera. “You won’t come yet, will you, Marco? You’ll wait to come with us, won’t you? It’ll feel so much better, I promise.”

“I’m not,” Marco grinds down on the dildo, head falling back, one hand moving to the headphones because he doesn’t want to miss their voices. “Not gonna last. Please, please.”

“Don’t come, Marco. You’re doing so well, I’m sure you’ll make it until we come, won’t you?” Ace’s hand is sliding up Sabo’s thigh, pressing it up more as the camera refocuses between his legs. “Look at that, he looks so ready for us, doesn’t he?”

Marco whines, not bothering to bite it back, no one would get in unless they had a key and he had made sure that no one was coming over today. He moves faster, trying to get the same rhythm that he knew that they were going to fall into on the video, that Ace liked best when he topped.

“Tell Marco what you want, Sabo, let him know how needy you are.”

“In me,” Sabo pleads, hands moving off screen and, if Marco knows his lovers well enough, curving around Ace’s biceps. “Please? Want you so deep inside me, Ace.”

“What do you think, Marco, should I give him what he wants?”

Marco nods, because it’s better to think that he’s with them, “Ace. Ace, please. Sabo, Sabo. Wanna come.”

Watching Ace’s cock slide into Sabo is always a little hypnotizing, the way Sabo opens up and takes him, Marco feels the same way when he’s fucking Sabo himself, the tight heat and the way Sabo squeezes more when he’s kissed as he’s entered.

“Our poor Sabo’s not going to last, is he, Marco?” Ace laughs, breathless and moving steadily. “Should he be allowed to come?”

“Yes,” Marco begs, unsure if he means that he wants to come or if Sabo should. “Please, please.”

“Ace!” Sabo shouts and he’s coming, head pressing back into the pillows and the cords of his neck looking perfect, Marco’s mouth watering at the idea of leaving dark bruises along it.

Marco startles at fingers curling around the base of his cock, tight as a cock ring as his head phones are pressed down around his neck, “Oh, Marco.”

“Ace,” Marco gasps, hips trying to press uselessly down against the dildo, hands on his waist keeping him from doing so. “Sabo?”

“That’s right,” Sabo whispers, mouth against his throat. “We come home to surprise you, baby and look what a pretty sight we get.”

“I was so close,” he sobs, because he wants to come. He wants to come so badly, he was so  _close,_ just on the edge and now-

“We saw, baby,” Ace whispers fingers pressing against Marco’s chin until he lifts his head enough to meet his eyes. “We saw how close you were and we watched you fucking yourself on that toy stuffed up inside you,but,” that smirk is dangerous. “Don’t you think it would be more fun if that wasn’t plastic?”

“Could let me come and then fill me up,” Marco chokes as Sabo bites down, just on this side of too hard, keening louder.

Sabo kisses it, lips sliding over the indent of his teeth on the back of Marco’s neck, “But where’s the fun of that, baby? When we can just stop you here and make you  _scream_  for us?” his lips slide down to Marco’s shoulder. “when we’ll get you begging and pleading us to press into you instead of that dildo.”

“Jealous?” Marco gasps, hands curling in Ace’s shirt. “That it’s not one of you instead of one of our toys?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Ace mutters kissing him. “Okay?”

“Yeah, more,” Marco can’t think but if he doesn’t give the right safe word, he knows they’ll stop. They always do when something unplanned like this comes around. “Fuck, fire?”

Ace grins, pressing close for another kiss, “Let’s see if we can’t get you begging for us, right Sabo?”


End file.
